camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares' Cabin
Ares' Cabin Description Ares' cabin is a cabin that was painted red by splatting it on the cabin. It has barbed wire, and a boar's head. It is also believed there are land mines. The interior is designed after military barracks, with numerous bunk beds and several large cabinets filled with the Ares' Cabin's private weapon stash. There is an assortment of gym equipment in the center of the room. There are statues of their father all over the place. Residents Head Counsellor #Levi Xavier Lieutenants #Kye Jeffries Members #Markus Ashton #Dominik Marshall #Ashlee Paavola #Angelien Femke #Ruin Carson #Christoph Bellard Campers not year round #Lance Taylor #Randall Keith #Conall McLaren #Nick Erasmos #Regina K. Farrah #Mackenzie Rutledge #Ryder Crest Inactive #Zack Strongsword Adoption #Mordecai Carder (Contact WG) Priestess (Only 1 per Cabin) # Former Members #Garett Van Erdewyk (Broken Covenant) #Anton Atharm (Broken Covenant) #Raca KNIGHT (Broken Covenant) #Roman Goss (Dead) #Nadia Fuse (BC) #Jayden Gildes (BC) #Zeki (BC) #Austin Tsui #Josh Black #Mikmak Blair #Luna Francesca Williams (Dead) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Ares have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Ares are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares can pray to their father for temporary blessing of invincibility which lasts for a very short time; however, the god of war does not appreciate being pestered and so the ability will only be granted once per battle. Passive #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. Supplementary #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack; upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which unbalances anyone within a few feet. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. 3 Months After a Characer is Made #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or even dulling it. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can temporarily cause everyone on a battlefield to overcome with cowardice and be routed for a short time before it wears off and they turn to regroup 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can temporarily transform into a vulture, that allows the flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains Traits #Children of Ares are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them Treaties with other cabins Aphrodite's Cabin *Mutual Defense Pact *We will help each other with quests *We will not attack each other. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Ares